


Lucas the Spider

by j520j



Category: Lucas the Spider
Genre: Cute, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Lucas is a jumping spider. The best kind of them: a little cutie schmooty rooty patooty!





	Lucas the Spider

Oh... hi! Please, don't mind me!

I am just... uh... taking this little pebble here!

You know... teacher wants me to bring something to 'show and tell' and I lost my fly.

I like flies!

I got one in my spider-web, but she escaped.

Uh... ok, I released her.

Why? She asked me so nice!

Please, don't tell my mum!

Now I need this... pebble... here...

Ugggggh!

Heavy!

Hmmm.

I think I'll bring this... leaf here. 

Ugh, I know what they will say: 'You're not an ant!'

But... if I got this pebble... they'll call me an ant too!

Nah...! Don't care.

I'll be Lucas, the eight-legs-ant now!

Weeeeee! _*gliding using the leaf*_


End file.
